


Kinky Fuckery

by DestielMoose1967



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielMoose1967/pseuds/DestielMoose1967
Summary: I have no idea what my posting  schedule  is sooo ya





	1. Kinky Fuckery #1

As I kneel by the door eagerly awaiting Sir to return home, I stop and wonder weather or not ill be punished tonight or not, I did all my chores, ate everything Sir left for me, didn’t touch my aching sluttly little pussy all day and I even did my daily reading. I’m suddenly snapped out of my thought when I hear His key unlocks the door and it swing open to reveal me kneeling wearing sluttly little school girls outfit with fishnet stockings and my hair in piggy tails.  
“well, well, well, Little Girl, chores done and kneeling someone has been a good girl today” he says lifting my chin so I look him in the eyes.  
“Thank you, Sir, may I stand?” I ask politely.  
he smiles down at me then says “yes Kitten you may” I rise slowly still losing my self in his fades blue/grey eyes. “your so beautiful baby an I love this outfit on you although it will look better on our bedroom floor” he says as he grabs my hand and drags me to our room.  
“kneel by my side of the bed Little Girl” he whispers in my ear.  
“yes sir” I walk over and kneel exactly where he told me to,  
“wrists up” I hold them up and he handcuffs them together,  
“stand” so I do and removes my heels and bends me over the bed.  
“I love these stockings slut but I warned you what would happen if you wore them” he runs is fingers over my dripping aching pussy “I’m going to rip them right here” he jabs my pussy again “so my cock can go in this Slutty little pussy” he says as he pushes my short little skirt over my ass so it sits on my lower back and rips my stockings right where he said, I’m not wearing panties so my pussy is now fully exposed  
“stay right there slut I’ll be right back” he disappears for about 2 minutes then returns with ice, he puts a piece in my already soaked pussy and fingers me agonizingly slow making sure the ice melts as slowly as possible. While he does that with his other hand he rips open my tight button up white shirt and pull down my bra enough for my boobs to fall out. He rips his fingers from my pussy and shoves them in my mouth.  
“you are a good girl for not making a noise then, here taste yourself little slut” he says as he shoves his dripping fingers in my mouth I suck on them until I can’t taste myself anymore. “you’re such a good girl” he says as he grabs more ice “lay on the bed on your back” he says, I do as I’m told quickly and he sits a piece of ice on each nipple and one in my belly button.  
“do not move until I tell you to got it slut” he says in sexy dominant tone,  
“yes sir” he places something between my legs resting on my pussy, he turns it on and it start vibrating. Ahh fuck I’m gonna cum from this.  
“also, little one, no noise or Cumming otherwise you with be punished” he says in that dominant tone again.  
“yes, sir I understand”  
“I did say no noise but that you one and only free pass” he says walking out of the room,  
Ahh fuuuck, I’m gonna cum Ahh. Fuuuck him,  
He returns and I have a death grip on the sheets so I don’t make any noise. “little girl would you like me to remove the toy. You may speak.  
“yes sir, please sir, please take the toy away I can’t last much longer” I whimper  
“is that so” he says wickedly as he turns up the vibration setting and I let out a rather loud moan.  
“can(moan) I (moan) cum(moan) please sir (rather loud moan)” I beg  
“no, you cannot slut” he says as removes the toy “face down. Ass up. NOW SLUT” he growls. I quickly follow his orders and the second I am he holds my hands via the chain on the cuffs against my skirt on my lower back and rams his rock-hard cock in my aching throbbing dripping pussy, he fucks me rough and hard for a few moments after ordering me not to cum. He grabs each one of my ass checks pulls them apart and rams his cock in my ass. I raise my head and scream out then he grasps both of my piggy tails in one hand pulling my head up then puts his other hand around my throat.  
“make any noise slut and ill grip this” his grip on my throat tightens “hard enough for you to pass out understand” he continued to pound my ass as hard as he possibly can until he came in it. Then in one swift motion without even giving me a moment to catch my breath he rams his cock back into my pussy.  
“you love being fucked like this don’t you slut. You love it when I make you so vulnerable and exposed.”  
“yes, I do love it sir” I whimper. He thrusts harder and pulls my hair even harder.  
“beg for me to cum in you sluttly pussy”  
“please sir, please cum in my slutty pussy, please sir please”  
“ah fuck” he whispers ass he cums in me fort he second time. “Kneel. Floor. Now. Mouth open tongue out slut.” Yet again I follow his orders as he shoves his still rock-hard cock in my mouth, it taste like both mine and his cum. He thrust in and out fucking my mouth and making me choke on his cock repeatedly. And I suck and massage the tip and shaft. Before long he cums down my throat “you may cum now Slut” he orders as I let go of my control and cum on the floor.  
“good girl,” you’ll have to clean that tomorrow. No come over here and rest: he says as he pulls me onto the bed  
“I love you kitten” he whispers kissing my forehead  
“I love you to sir” I whisper back snuggling into him and falling asleep with his playing with my hair


	2. Kinky Fuckery #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what my posting schedule is sooo ya

“Roll you eyes at me one more time little girl and see where it gets you” sir says  
I roll my eyes at him then run to our bedroom, strip naked and move into sirs favourite position on the bed, Face down Ass up, with my grey wolves tail buttplug in my ass. Sir walks in only a moment or two later, I hear his steps pause and then a loud slap on my left butt cheek and then another on my right. He then rotates my tail in both directions, I start to moan and then he slaps my clit which hurts so much because I’m wet as hell.  
“No noise slut. Your being punished” he slaps my ass another 10 times on each cheek then kisses them. Slowly he kisses down my left thigh and back up my right and start teasing my clit with his tongue, with light slow licks. I start to whimper and moan. He moves faster across my clit but never entering.  
“Please....sir....please....please....stop teasing...sir.....please....fuck...me....now...please...sir.... please” I beg in a sexy moany, whimpery voice that I know he loves.  
“Needy tonight are we Kitten?” He purrs in my ear.  
“Y-yes sir” with that he pushes three fingers in my clit with no warning at all and I start to moan.  
“No noise, or I’ll remove them” sir tells me as he moves his fingers faster and faster until I’m about to cum then he slams his cock in and pounds my pussy as hard as he can. I’m moaning and whimpering within seconds. After a few moments. I feel the need to cum.  
“Sir...may...I...cum” I beg   
“Yes kitten” he answers and I cum loud and hard. Not even a moment later sir cums in my pusssy.   
“We aren’t done yet” he says and he starts to fuck my tight little ass. His hands find both my throat and my tits and he chokes me and teases my nipples. He starts to squeeze harder with both hands and he thrusts faster and harder. After a few moments of a rough fuck, he blows a load of nice warm sticky cum in my ass, pulls out and slams back into my pussy. Pounding hard and fast until he cums again. Then he grabs my shoulders pushes me off the b d on the floor on all fours and rams his cock in my mouth to clean him off, and I suck and tease and lick both his cock and sack until he cums.  
“Mouth open, tongue out kitten” and I do, he cums on my face and on my tongue so I still get to taste.  
After he helps me up, cleans my face and ticks me into bed.  
Kissing my forehead he says “Goodnight Baby Girl, I love you to the moon and back”  
“ I loves you to sir” I say as I drift into sleep curled up against his chest.


	3. Kinky Fuckery #3

The scene is set in a dimly lit room furnished with a bed, a few chairs and a chest of draws. I'm there seated at one of the chairs when you walk in, looking me up and down a few times, I only notice your there when you speak three words in your sexy dominant voice "stand kitten now" and I do like the good girl you always want me to be. You walk over and admire my lack of clothing, short school girl style skirt and tight white button up shirt that ends where my ribcage does with a tie that has the same pattern as my skirt. After sliding your hands up my short skirt you discovered that I'm not wearing panties and a hand running across my chest and neck uncovers that I'm not wearing a bra either. Trailing kisses up and down my legs completely avoiding my dripping pussy,gripping my ass with one hand as you rub my clit with the other creating goosebumps on my skin and a weak feeling in my knees, noticing that you push me to my knees where without even asking what you want me to do I push down your pants and underwear exposing your rock hard cock and take it straight into my mouth as deep as possible without chocking. Your hands grip and my piggy tails as one of my hands is on your leg to stabilise myself and the other is running and massaging your balls. After a few moments of me working my magic with my mouth and tongue on your cock and my fingers and hand with you balls you blow a load of warm, delicious, sticky cum right down my throat. "Good girl kitten" are the words I hear after I swallowed it all and cleaned off your cock. You help me up just to throw me on the bed in your favourite position: face down, booty up, once comfortable and in proper position you grab my arms and handcuff my wrist together ensuring that I won't fight back or try anything you stray to finger, lick and play with my dripping aching pussy. Once you feel like it's wet enough and I've cum a couple times letting you know each time with a pound orgasm and whimpers you start pounding my pussy hard and fast. Pulling on my handcuffs or piggy tails when you pull all the way out just to slam all the way back ib. After only a handful of moments you pull out leaving me feeling empty and used only to find out that you blew your load all over my lower back and ass. Once your finished blowing your load, you grave the lube from where ever you put it cover your still hard cock in it and slam into my tight little ass, your balls slapping my dripping, aching, used, sensitive pussy with every thrust making me moan and whimper. This time when you blow a load of cum it's in my ass. As you pull out your cum drips out and down past my pussy. You step back and admire your handy work of having your slutty little cum whore full of and covered in your cum. Once your finished admiring you walk around to where my face is and shove your cock in my mouth fore to clean up. And I do exactly that. Before you blow a load you pull out so it can go all over my face. Once your finished and empty, you uncuff me, pick me up off the bed, take me into the bathroom, strip me off, clean me off, carry me back to the room, put me into bed, get in beside me, cuddle me close and then we go to sleep exhausted and ready for another round when we wake up.


	4. Kinky Fuckery #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd I’m not sorry for taking forever to post again, I just started University so iv been busy

As I walk into the bedroom only wearing a blue and black bra with matching Lacey panties, I see you already there laying on the bed in black jeans and grey boxers which can be seen past the waist of you jeans. I walk over quickly without you seeing me and climb on the bed sitting on your lap. You kiss and nibble at my neck and murmur a “hello kitten” between kisses, nibbles and the occasional bite , kissing along my jaw to my lips softly until you finally reach them, you kiss me softly and passionately and bite bite my bottom lip while kissing me, you push me down into the bed and tie my hands above my head. I whimper slightly, “sir,” I moan,”please, p-please sir” You unclip my bra and push it up to where my hands are, the rope stopping you from removing it fully. Kneeling on either side of me, you bite my neck and the base of my throat hard enough for me to tell. “Siiiiiir” I moan. I bite my lip as you do so. Repeatedly. Moving down to my chest you grab one breast in your hand and the other between your teeth. Nibbling softly on my nipple I let out a small moan “siiir” earring I soft chuckle from you, swapping breasts your repeat the and of the opposite side once your finished there you kiss and nibble all the way across my belly to my hips leaving hickeys surrounded by bites on both of them each in turn moving to my pantie line you remove them with your teeth tearing Them to shreds. you then kiss and nibble from my ankles to my upper thigh on my left leg then the same but back down on my right. Ever so slowly you slide your hands up my legs almost to that one wet spot that always gets me. Once there after gently rubbing said spot you slip in one finger and make me moan until you tell me to shut up or you'll gag me “do it I dare you, sir” I mumble for that comment you slap my left cheek, after slipping two more fingers in making me reach the end of my self control you then decide to use your tongue and writhing two minutes have me begging for you to just fuck me you acknowledge my please but ignore them and keep licking and nibbling for another few minutes until you decide I've had enough all the while I'm begging you to fuck me. Which this time you do. Removing your jeans and boxers quickly. Once they are on the floor with my bra and panties you spread my legs as far as they will go you drive right in as far as you can go. Thrusting in and out at a medium speed. You kiss me to quite me and my orgasim which you created all to soon we both reached our climaxes, your moans being very deep and sexy and mine being high pitched and girly and making you want more.


	5. Kinky Fuckery #5

“Come on play with me” kitten begged  
“No kitten , Your being punished for bad grades” sir answered harshly  
She crawls to where He is sitting on the couch and starts to nibble on my thighs. “Your really desperate aren’t you baby girl, fine I’ll play with you, bend over the back of the couch, NOW you desperate needy little slut” she basically runs and gets exactly where He wants want her, she’s already naked except for the thigh high stockings and collar around her neck.   
“So you want to be a disobedient little whore today?” He askes her  
“Y-yes sir” she practically moans. He then very harshly spanks her perky ass 20 times on each cheek. Then another 10 on her bear, dripping aching slutty pussy. With each slap she cries out in pain and pleasure. He smiles wickedly as he starts to finger her dripping raw little clit, he speeds up until she’s ready to cum then just stops, he hold his fingers near her mouth “suck Slut” he says, she follows her orders as she doesn’t want another punishment like that one. He positions his painfully hard cock at her pussy then without warning violently thrusts in making her scream in surprise and pain, he grabs her hair and pulls her head back. Exposing her throat which he bites. Hard. After leaving bites all along her neck shoulders and collar bone, he starts to chock her as he fucks her viciously and mercilessly. Only slowing down when he decides to. After quite a few moments of being violently used, he pulls out of her dripping aching raw pussy and blows his load all over her ass and thighs, even getting some on her socks,   
“Now kitten” he growls in her ear “no more failing or your punishment will be worse, understand?”  
“Yes master I understand” she practically cried   
“Good girl, now kneel and clean my cock” he growls  
Kitten drops to her knees and hives her master the best blow job of his life, massaging with her lips and tongue. Sucking like it a lollipop and even moaning to make it her both vibrate a little. After a few moments of this and him playing with her hair, he blows another load down her throat which she swallows every last drop even going so far as to suck some more to to get the last few drops.  
She stands back up and hugs her Sir, he picks up his Kitten and takes her to the couch where they cuddle and nap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loook I whatt I did AHAHAHAHA, please leave some comments on ideas for future scenes as my sex life isn't this exciting buuut i do try. enjoy you kinky people

“Dear God you look so fucking sexy like that baby doll” he murmured just loud enough for me to hear. I turned my head, Sir had just gotten out of the shower, clearly commenting on what you were wearing, more like not wearing. He’d been in the shower for what felt like forever but it was only half an hour, but he left his button-up white shirt on the bed before he went in the bathroom. eventually, I got bored of waiting, not to mention a bit chilly. So that’s why I’m lying on the bed, his button up short covering my back and most of my ass. And that’s all I’m wearing, along with panties. Id took your bra and shirt off to get more comfortable, but sir doesn’t know that yet.   
“Oh, really Sir?” I say with confidence   
I turned my body around, I didn’t even bother doing the buttons up, my perky boobs almost flashing. “Yeah, really, fuck. Camera” I rolled over onto my back, not moving from there. Save for wiggling a little  
One of my boobs was threatening to show. He still had the towel around his waist, his chest drying from the cool air. He dropped the towel and climbed on the bed, putting one of his knees either side of my waist. His head tipped downwards, your lips connecting in what seemed like a burst of electricity. our lips moved together, his hands catching a hold of my own. Bringing them above my head, pinning them to the bed. my boob slipped out from under the fabric. His tongue invading my mouth. A moan spilling from my lips. He let go of my hands, leaving them in their position above your head. His hands trailing down your arms, slowly reaching your sides. Pulling the fabric of his shirt off your body, resting it at my sides. my lips detaching, my breathing getting erratic. His semi-hard member resting against my hip, his hands trailed to my lower back, down my sides. He pulled you up slightly, enough that you got the message and sat up. His hands at your shoulders, pushing the shirt off your arms. When the shirt was off your hands went to the back of his neck. Pulling his lips to mine in an open kiss. His hands moved back to my lower back. Slowly picking me up a little and lowering me back down so i lay on my back once again. His hands moved down towards my ass. Slowly pulling your underwear down your legs. The kiss broke as his hands trailed back up my legs.  
we looked into each other’s eyes. His hands roaming around my inner  
thigh area. Going close but nowhere near the place I needed to feel him. His lips grazed your neck as your hands wrapped around his shoulders pulling at the hair at the back of his head. I moaned out “please sir”. His hands trailed up from the side of my thighs up along the side of your body. Stopping next to your boobs. They came up and down his rough hands grazing my nipples. Them hardening more than before. my eyes fluttered closed as his lips went lower and lower to the tops of my boobs. He squeezed them occasionally. One hand going back down to my waist as the other continuing with little squeezes and rubbing over my nipples. He moved my legs further apart with his hand that was just on my waist. He knelt in between my legs now and moved his lips back up to my weak spot. Another moan of his name left my mouth as I felt him smile against my skin. His thumb brushed against my sensitive nipple as he moved his hand back to the side of my body. He moved both his hands to my waist moving underneath me to pull my waist up.  
i wrapped my legs around his hips, my centre in perfect line with his cock. our lips re-joined. His tongue entering my mouth as my breathing got deeper and slower. my hands roamed around his hair, shoulders and back.  
He slowly thrust into my aching needy pussy, his back arching into the thrust. “Kitten fuck”. I stayed in that spot. Most of my weight resting on my upper back and shoulders as my legs were wrapped around his hips. He was on his knees but his feet were near his ass. He was bent over my body, kissing and nipping my lips and neck. His hands held onto my waist as his speed increased. my fingers were gripping onto his back already. Little moans and whimpers were leaving my mouth as I grew closer and closer to my climax. The angle of his thrusts hit deeper than I can ever remember him hitting before. “Fucking hell Sir” his name left my mouth just as many times that mine left his.  
Eventually, we were both close. His hands moved up to next to my boobs again and flicked his thumbs over my hypersensitive nipples. Adding to the initial pleasure that was consuming my body. I screamed out as I whimpered his name over and over. my climax hitting me as my legs shuck. my arms tighten around his neck clawing down his back with my nails. Surely leaving marks maybe breaking the skin. He held me close to his body but never stopping the tiring pace of his hips. “Cum for me slut. Let go baby doll” I did as he instructed with pure euphoria. The pleasure hitting my body as I continued to shake. my body tensing then going limp in his arms. He made sure to ride out my high before pulling out and coming all over my stomach. “Fuck kitten” he jerked his cock getting the rest of his load out of him. He fell on top of my sweaty warn out body. Kissing the side of my neck before rolling over off of me. He reached out for the shirt that started it all, wiping at my stomach cleaning it of his release. He threw it onto the floor next to the bed. Before pulling my body into his. His lips kissing the top of my hair whispering “I love you Tinkerbell”. I struggled to reply before falling asleep on his chest. He covered both of our bodies with the blanket before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so shit but i dont apologize i wrote this instead of an essay so eat me,


End file.
